battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Protoss Empire/@comment-32153776-20160702182715
Research update: Our plasma net weapons are complete, we have named them Vast Area Plasma Emitters, or VAPEs JKJK, they're Wide Area Plasma Cannons, or WAPCs Our new diseases are being tested on the Chileans that we kept with us while the others were returned. We have available the top 10% of all South American citizens in strength, endurance, and immune system efficiency, and are crafting diseases that will kill them, thus making them extremely lethal to the weaker people. Our scientists have created an advanced Photon cannon which is more compact and powerful than previous versions, which we can mount on tanks, while variants are being made to mount on our starfighters, and perhaps eventually our ships will get them too. Several squadrons of our newest Z-95s have been fitted with experimental warp drives. Tests so far show that the drive needs to recharge before use, which drains power from other systems for a while, and some pilots have died when life support was gone. We are attempting to make smaller cloaking devices and more efficient power sources, perhaps to equip starfighters with. We already equip drones only slight larger with cloaks, so this shouldn't take too long. New cities are being constructed on Elysium to hold our population. We have begun terraforming other worlds in our system to be capable of supporting life. Additional mining stations have been constructed in our Kuiper Belt, to allow for faster resource production. With our Legions now being deployed into combat, a new system is being effected. The first 50 Legions will be for deployment, while the second set of 50 will be reserves, with each Legion being assigned a reserve Legion to draw from to keep numbers up. This allows us to start producing clones for commercial use as well, now being trained with a laser cutter instead of a rifle. Clones will now be produced for mining, farming, ranching, and other jobs, but will be given full imperial citizenship, while all military cons will also be given full citizen ship, and all clones will get payed, though at a wage based on the job they do, not one set minimum wage. Taxes will also removed from clone paychecks like normal citizens. As citizens, clones will be able to own guns, buy property, get married (probably not the best idea since the only women are Protoss but hey, they can do it if they want) be able to drive and other such things. They will also be registered for a draft just in case. All planets and moons are now receiving warp disruption grids, completion time 3 months. Only large ships (cruiser and above) will be produced for the military for now, with the other resources going to commercial ships and craft. Our starfighters production will be purely on the new craft, while the bombers will continue production until new designs are produced. New tanks are being developed, and our old tanks are getting hover tank versions to replace them, though this will be a long process. We are expected to use all hovertank designs by the end of the year. Personal Ion Rifles are being created by miniaturizing our starship weapon technology and reworking the design. We have sent probes into deep space to explore the Galaxy, so we have potential new worlds to explore and species to conquer interact with after a few years. Our probes are heading off at lightspeed and entering every system they find.